Archstar
Archstar is a brown, with very faint tabby markings, and amber eyes. The Silver Moon He is first introduced and known as, Archwhisker, the deputy of WindClan, shortly after Flamestar's life is taken by Cherryfeather, he rises as the new leader, Archstar, and he makes plenty of new apprentices and warriors, specifically He is often seen with Softstep, his loyal mate. He appears again during the flood, evacuating everyone, and then, Softstep and Mintleaf fall in to the water that is rising. They flail for help as Archstar dives in to try help them but only ends up losing two lives. As soon as he finds that Softstep and Mintleaf died for good and that he could not save them, he is very much grief-stricken. He takes Softstep's cold and limp body and carries it so they can bury her at camp, much along with Mintleaf, whom Lynxfur is carrying, determinedly. The Afterglow Of The Sun He is still the leader, he is seen doing ceremonies for the most part- but when Ripplefang dies, he is grief-stricken, but appoints young and loyal warrior, Sagecloud, who is mates with Brightflower but does not have any kits, yet. There is a secretive part to him though who is meeting Fernbush, the RiverClan deputy over the border. He is somehow pretty rebellious though and is never caught at night with her. The Glaze Of Stars He is no longer meeting Fernbush over the border, as she was pregnant with his kits and her clan were on suspicion on how often she was away, they had tried restricting her and monitoring her, because she was meant to be assigning patrols, but wasn't there to do so. Later so, they do get into an argument which stops their relationship altogether unfortunately, Archstar has no It is noted that he is getting old and frail, he is seen resting in his den while Sagecloud is looking after him. He is later killed in battle, with Gorse, specifically. The Season Of Sorrow He is mentioned only once in the prologue, reunited with the others that he lost when he first became leader. Although he is shocked and trying to fend other's from Flamestar, whom is killing off cats in StarClan. They are in the process of trying to chase him into the depths of the Dark Forest. Trivia * Archstar's genetics/heritage is mostly unknown. * After he let Cherryfeather go to RiverClan, Ashrose developed a burning hatred against him. * Ash thinks that Sagecloud will make a better leader than Archstar. * Cherry actually quite likes Archstar as a leader, especially is comparison to Flamestar. *Marsh likes him a lot, and dislikes Flamestar, and likes Bravestar better. *Archstar had an affair with the leader of RiverClan, Fernstar, when she was the deputy, and ended up having kits, which were Hailclaw, Mothcloud and Darksplash, to which Darksplash is a well known warrior of RiverClan. *Although the affair, Fernstar has a fragment which still loves Archstar. *Archstar is with Softstep in StarClan however, as they forgave each-other. *When it was revealed Rosecloud had Graybird's (The ThunderClan deputy) kits, Archstar looked like he was angry, but deep down he felt awfully bad for her, as the exact same thing happened to him, when he was a bit younger, and he probably told Rosecloud about what he had done too, in StarClan secretively, to make her feel better. *Although not mentioned, as he was getting elder, he indeed caught greencough and was killed from it. He had only told Sagecloud, the deputy, about this. *The song that would fit him is 'When Can I See You Again,' as he grew older he had to learn to live without his mate, lost young. Leader Info }} Category:Leader Category:WindClan Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:The Legacy Saga Category:Tom